Debes fijarte bien de quien te enamoras
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: El en cada encuentro veia como la mujer que amaba sufría por el amor no correspondido que tenía por el amigo de los dos. El anhelaba ser el dueño de su corazón y sanar las heridas de su corazón. [ginmutsu] [Au] [Dedicado a frany fanny tsuky]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **vengo a dejar este fic ¡GINMUTSU!**

 **Tambien se la dedico a _Frany fanny tsuki,_ quien a sido una de las que mas le a gustado esta pareja que nació en mi fic "crimson tangles" y por que se lo debia hace casi un mes. :'v**

 **Espero que le guste y lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

 **Debes fijarte bien de quien te enamoras, puedes terminar en un triángulo amoroso.  
[Au]  
[Ginmutsu]  
[Dedicado a Frany fanny tsuky]**

* * *

— Así que también fuiste invitada… - dijo el hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos rojizos a su compañera. Mientras observaban el espectáculo que hacia su amigo y la causa de que estuvieran en aquel bar.

— Más que invitada, fui secuestrada por el. - soltó su compañera de cabello y ojos marrones. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo del vaso con alcohol que sostenía.

Gintoki vio de reojo como su compañera de bebida veía a su compañero y amigo de sonrisa tan peculiar, y suspiro. Era bastante normal ver entre aquellos inmutables ojos marrones una pizca de tristeza, que solo mostraba cuando era invitada por su amigo idiota. Después de que este fuera rechazado por su amada.

Gintoki sabía que su compañera, Mutsu, secretamente amaba a su peculiar amigo.

Así como él amaba a ella en silencio.

Sonríe con ironía por lo cruel que era la vida. Nunca pensó en que se fijaría en aquella mujer que parecía más la sombra de su amigo, al ser su asistente y socia en la empresa en que Sakamoto era el jefe.

— Debo tener algo extraño en la cara para que me veas desde hace rato. - rompió el silencio que hubo entre los dos, sin saber, que provoco en su compañero de ojos rojos tuviera un ligero carmesís en su mejillas.

— Solo estaba pensando en cómo aguantas al idiota de Sakamoto… - contesto ya más calmado de la sorpresa y vergüenza de ser encontrado observándola tan fijamente. Como también sus celos —. Si fuera tú, hace rato lo hubiera abandonado.

— Es tentador - respondió con diversión la mujer —. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar a ese idiota arruinar todo el avance que he hecho en la empresa con su desorden.

Gintoki no pudo evitar reírse por aquel cruel comentario que había soltado su acompañante. Sabiendo que no era verdad, que ella seguía al lado de ese hombre era por su fidelidad y por el amor que sentía tanto por la empresa como por su idiota amigo.

Era una noche más entre ellos tres.

La vieja bruja lo había obligado a terminar de revisar los exámenes del curso que estaba a cargo, si no quería ver su sueldo reducido. Así que obligado, estaba en la escuela hasta la tarde terminando de ver los exámenes, sin saber estar deprimido por que aún seguían sacando malas clasificaciones o feliz de que la mayoría subieron décimas en sus notas.

Después de todo era un gran avance para aquel curso particular.

Ya era casi la noche cuando salió del colegio fastidiado por no poder ir al pachinko a ver si tenía suerte. Siguió su caminata hasta encontrar en el camino la dueña de su pensamiento y tormento.

Estaba usando aquel traje de oficina azul que la hacía hermosa, parecía estar esperando a alguien ya que miraba su reloj; con preocupación y enfado. Decidió acercarse a ella con total curiosidad a la causa de que estuviera de ese ánimo.

— Pareciera que fuiste cagada por paloma. Aunque no veo ninguna mierda sobre ti. - Mutsu se había asustado al escuchar al vago profesor. Mostrando lo concentrada que estaba en la espera de esa persona.

— No esperaba verte aquí - comento la mujer después de dejar al hombre en el suelo con dolor en el estómago, por el golpe que le había dado.

— La vieja bruja me hizo hacer unos trabajos extra - contestó ya recuperado por la golpiza anterior, se rasco la cabeza mostrando lo fastidioso que fue revisar los exámenes. Provocando que la mujer sonriera burlona.

— De seguro dejaste trabajos a última hora.

— Soy un profesor responsable - aquel comentario hizo que la mujer se riera más, provocando que Gintoki se sonrojara por la vergüenza —. Bueno dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pareciera ser que estás esperando a alguien. - era el mejor momento de cambiar el tema y saciar su curiosidad.

Aquello provocó que la mujer se sonrojara y desviará la mirada para no ver al hombre de cabellera plateada. Gintoki vio aquello y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho, es que la reacción de ella solo provocaba un mal presentimiento.

¿Tenia una cita improvisada con su amigo idiota? ¿Acaso Sakamoto por fin vio a la mujer que tenía a su lado? ¿Acaso los sentimientos de Mutsu por fin iban a ser correspondido como debe ser?

Si era así, entonces lo felicitaría aunque por dentro estuviera sufriendo. Quería que Mutsu fuera feliz aun a pesar de su dolor por no ser correspondido. Aún con eso pensamiento, lo primero que quería era hacer era irse de ese lugar; con su corazón roto.

Cuando estaba por pronuncia una excusa para irse hacia algún bar, para desahogar sus penas. Vio como la mujer de cabello marrón recibía un mensaje y sus ojos se ponían cada vez más triste al leer cada palabra que había en ella. Solo había una explicación para que esos impotentes estuvieran en ese estado:

Mutsu otra vez sufría por Sakamoto.

Observo como ella suspiraba para ocultar sus emociones y le sonrió. Eso provocó que Gintoki por primera vez sintiera una rabia por su amigo; por hacer sufrir a esa mujer que el tanto anhelaba. No obstante, el sabía que no tenía la culpa de nada, de seguro su amigo no sabía del enamoramiento que tenía su socia.

Como ella tampoco sabía de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Tu cita no vendrá? - sabía que la pregunta era cruel. Había visto por unos segundo aquella tristeza que ahora dominaba en su corazón —. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece pasear… por ahí…? - miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo que no le interesaba aunque por dentro estaba completamente nervioso.

Mutsu miró sorprendida al hombre que tenía a frente. Nunca espero que la invitará a pasear, el mayor contacto que tenían eran los momentos en que Sakamoto los invitaba a tomar. Sin embargo, no dudo en aceptar aquella propuesta que aquel vago profesor le estaba dando.

De esa forma salieron por primera vez, y Gintoki tenía un solo pensamiento en su corazón.

Si Sakamoto causaba dolor a Mutsu, él sería quien la sanaría.

— ¿Te gusta Mutsu? Hahaha - Gintoki casi muere ahogado por el sake al escuchar a su amigo, Sakamoto, hacerle esa repentina pregunta.

Los dos habían ido a tomar después de encontrarse por casualidad. El lugar que eligieron era bastante tranquilo y todo iba bien, hablando de su vida y trabajo; hasta este momento con esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - había logrado manejar bien su nerviosismo y el sonrojo. Eran momentos como este donde no entendía a su amigo. ¿Acaso lo había descubierto?

— Hahaha es que como ustedes han empezado a salir, dejándome solo - soltó Sakamoto rascándose la cabeza apenado.

Gintoki solo suspiro.

Su mente recordó que desde su primera salida, habían sido más constante sus encuentros con Mutsu. Sin embargo, sabía aquellas salidas eran de amigos. No había otras intenciones, ni romanticismo en esas salidas.

— Son solo salida de amigos - escucho como su amigo soltó un pequeño "o", como si esperaba que admitiera sus sentimientos por Mutsu — ¿Por qué vino la pregunta de repente?

— como ya dije, parecen estar más juntos que antes hahahaha - Gintoki miró a su amigo extrañado. Pareciera que le ocultaba algo relacionado a Mutsu —. Y si fuera así, estaría aliviado de que Mutsu tuviera a alguien confiable a su lado.

Había sido una gran sorpresa para los dos cuando llegó la noticia, aquella tarde de reunión de amigos.

— ¡Estoy saliendo con Shizui-chan*! Hahahaha – gritó a los cuatro vientos Sakamoto.

Gintoki al recuperarse de la sorpresa principal vio a la mujer de cabello marrones, quién aún no salía del trance. Estaba preocupado por ella y su reacción a esa dolorosa noticia para el corazón de esa mujer. Sin embargo, vio como ella salía del trance para dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras felicitaba a su jefe, amigo y amor secreto.

Estaba paseando por la calle en buscar de un lugar para tomar y desahogar sus penas con sus tormentos que le causaba aquella mujer. Aún así, veía una esperanza. Su corazón le decía que era su oportunidad de estar con ella, de hacerle olvidar ese amor no correspondido.

Fue en esos momentos de profundo pensamiento cuando escuchó una pelea cerca del lugar donde caminaba. Pensaba seguir a donde el destino lo llevaba, pero una voz que gritaba maldiciones, fueron los causantes de que se detuviera y fuera al lugar donde ocurría el caos.

Era la voz de Mutsu.

Su vista pudo apreciar el paisaje de la catástrofe al llegar a un bar. Vio a Mutsu rodeada por un grupo de hombre que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Recordándole las veces en que Sakamoto le había contado que Mutsu había sido campeona nacional de karate en su juventud, y en como lo había salvado de algunos matones.

Solo pudo quedarse admirandola como un loco enamorado.

Salió de su trance a ver el encargado de aquel bar ir hacia Mutsu para reclamarle. Así que Gintoki hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esas situaciones: tomar a Mutsu y huir.

— Gracias. - dijo Mutsu algo avergonzada después de que escaparan del gerente de aquel bar.

— ¿Qué te parece mejor ir a otro lado a tomar? - ofreció de repente el permamentado a su compañera, quien no negó esa oferta. Después de todo Mutsu no pudo disfrutar lo suficiente, gracias a esos chicos que quisieron pasarse con ella

De esa forma se fueron al bar que conocían perfectamente.

No sabían cuántas copas habían tomado desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, ni desde hace cuánta hora estaban sentado en el mismo lugar. Solo sabía que era necesario para los dos.

— Yo ya lo sabía… - era suave y apenas audibles lo que había salido en la boca de su compañera; también mostraba que aún podía crear frases clara en su estado de ebriedad. El solo estaba en silencio mirándola con sus ojos carmesí —. Sabía que ese idiota nunca se fijaría en mi, que soy solo una hermana para él, aún así… tenía la esperanza de que me viera como una mujer - Mutsu sonrió con amargura mientras sentía como las traicioneras lágrimas recorrían por sus mejilla—. Pero él nunca dejó de verme como su hermana.

Estaba tan vulnerables en ese estado, llorando por aquel amor no correspondido que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Gintoki sentía como su corazón se apretujaba de dolor por su amada, no quería verla de esa forma; quería ver aquella chica determinada en lo que hacía, aquella que podía decirte las cosas más sincera y crueles del mundo.

Entonces la abrazo.

Aquel afecto transmitía todo aquello que tenía guardado el vago profesor por esa mujer que estaba entre su brazos, sus deseos de protegerla y cuidar aquel lastimado corazón. Mutsu lo podía sentir, haciendo a que se aferre en su pecho buscando consuelo.

— Había decidido olvidarme de Sakamoto - aquella confesión sorprendió a Gintoki, mirándola con los ojos abiertos sin separarse de ella — En el momento en que me abandono para ir a ayudar a su Shizui pude resignarme a tener algo con ese idiota… pero aún así… - el silencioso llanto se hacía más fuertes; al recordar cuando Sakamoto la dejo sola por irse con su ahora novia —. Duele mucho el verlo junto con ella.

— Tal vez él no estaba destinado para ti… - no sabía de dónde venía esas palabras, tal vez de la crecientes esperanza que albergaba en su corazón —. Tal vez hay una persona que este dispuesta a sanar tu corazón.

Mutsu en medio de sus lágrimas no pudo evitar sonreír a las palabras dichas por el permamentado que no dejaba de abrazar.

— ¿Quién? - pregunto en forma de burla para molestar a su compañero y así, poder olvidarse de aquel dolor en su corazón.

— Yo. -fue la respuesta inesperada que le llegó a Mutsu.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y Gintoki pudo observar mejor sus ojos rojos por el llanto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y tal vez; por la vergüenza junto con la sorpresa. Fue aquel paisaje lo que lo motivo y entonces la beso.

Demostrando en ese contacto todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

Desde aquel suceso no se habían podido ver otra vez.

Ambos estaban centrado en su trabajo. Ordenando sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Gintoki estaba claro desde hace tiempo lo que quería con Mutsu, había decidido a conquistarla. Sin embargo el hecho de haberse aprovechado cuando ella estaba en su momento más vulnerable, hacia que sus pensamientos fueran a qué tal vez Mutsu no lo quisiera ver.

Suspiro al considerar esa posibilidad.

— ¿Sucede algo Gintoki? - pregunto su compañera de trabajo al ver como estaba más distraído de lo normal.

— No es nada, solo pensaba cuánto falta para que rupy encuentre el one park - dijo todo desinteresado.

— Si tú lo dices - la compañera no confiaba al cien por ciento de las palabras de su vago compañero —. Por cierto, alguien te anda buscando en la entrada de la escuela.

Gintoki miró sorprendido a su compañera que ya había empezado a planear para la próxima clase. Sin embargo, fue a la entrada a ver quién lo buscaba, con la esperanza que fuera aquella mujer que no veía desde hace 3 semanas.

— ¡Kintoki, me alegro encontrarte! Hahahaha - Sakamoto no dudo en acercarse al vago profesor dispuesto a darle un amoroso abrazo.

Recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del permamentado.

— Métete en la cabeza que me llamo Gintoki ¡No kintoki! - ya lo estaba fastidiando de que le cambiará su nombre a testículo — y ¿Para que me quieres?

— Vengo a saber si has tenido contacto con Mutsu estas últimas semanas - aquellas simple frases lograron que Gintoki mirara a su sonriente amigo todo extrañado y preocupado.

— No la e visto.

— ¿En serio? Es que quería saber lo que le puede estar pasando. Ella está algo distraída en el trabajo y me preocupa. Incluso le he preguntado y no me ha querido decir.

Aquellas palabras solo hacía que Gintoki su preocupación por Mutsu aumentará. Sabía que él tenía algo de culpa de que Mutsu estuviera de esa manera. Se maldecía por ser débil al alcohol y dejarse llevar por el impulso del momento.

Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada.

— Veré si la puedo visitar a tu trabajo cuando termine las clases, si es lo que quieres - vio cómo su amigo ponía una gran sonrisa de gratitud por ese favor.

— ¡Sera de gran ayuda Kintoki. Me avisas si me necesitas hahaha! - con eso dicho se fue del establecimientos.

Gintoki vio cómo su amigo se iba y regreso a la sala del curso que estaba a cargo, al darse cuenta que habian tocado la campana y debía seguir dando aburridas clases.

Estaba saliendo de la escuela después de soportar a sus alumnos y los papeleos, pensando en ir al negocio de Sakamoto cuando la vio en la entrada del establecimiento.

Sus ojos hicieron contactos.

Ella se acercó a aquel profesor que semanas atrás le había robado un beso en medio de su borrachera.

— Necesitamos hablar - fue simple y corta, pero con una gran significado para las dos personas.

— Vayamos a un lugar más privado - dijo el permamentado intentando disimular el nerviosismo por tenerla cerca, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar antes que un camarada chismoso quisiera perseguirlo.

El lugar que eligieron para conversar era una parte del parque que estaba cerca del colegio donde trabaja Gintoki. Era el lugar del parque que pocas personas pasaban, indicado para hablar en privacidad.

— Yo… - solo pudo decir esa palabra para ser callada por el hombre de cabellera plateada.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! - había sido repentino la interrupción. Gintoki podía sentir el nerviosismo que tenía por las futuras palabras de Mutsu, tosió para calmarse y la miró con esa seriedad que pocas veces mostraba —. Lo más seguro es que me rechaces y lo comprendo, pero debo decir que no renunciaré… realmente me gustas.

Mutsu miró sorprendida a aquel hombre que se había declarado a ella, vio como sus ojos mostraban toda la seriedad que muy pocas veces vio en él. Nunca imaginó que pasara algo así. Sin embargo, le estaba sucediendo desde el momento en que se la beso en el bar.

— Soy una mala amiga - soltó de repente la mujer de cabellera marrón —. Sé lo que se siente tener un amor escondido no correspondido y te lo estoy haciendo a ti ahora mismo.

Aquella frase era crueles de escuchar para Gintoki, pero eran verdaderas. Sin embargo, el permamentado no pudo evitar sonreír, ahí estaba esa mujer de lengua afilada pero de buen corazón; que lo había conquistado sin ningún esfuerzo alguno.

Tal vez era un masoquista.

— No es tu culpa. Después de todo las cosas del corazón uno no decide y al igual que tú oculte mis sentimientos - dijo acercándose a ella queriendo probar otra vez aquellos tentativos labios de su amada — Sin embargo, ya no quiero ocultar esto que siento por ti, Mutsu.

Empezó a acercarse a ella y probar su exquisito labios, no obstante, Mutsu retrocedió y puso su mano en la boca del vago profesor.

— No creas que por esas palabras serás capaz de besarme otra vez.

— Pues, tú no te separaste de mí cuando te bese - aquella pequeña burla logro que obtuviera una mirada de asesino por parte de ella —. Retiro lo dicho - soltó rápidamente, siendo controlado por el miedo.

— Te aprovechaste de la situación - vio como Gintoki le sonreía, mostrando que no se arrepentía de su atrevimiento. Suspiro para calmarse a si misma. —. Sin embargo… tal vez en un futuro pueda que no necesites que este borracha para hacerlo.

Gintoki la miró perplejo por aquella declaración ¿Acaso le estaba permitiendo conquistarla? ¿Realmente este no era un sueño? Su mente aún estaba procesando las últimas palabras que había dicho, mientras observaba como se ponía algo nerviosa y desviará la mirada.

— Di algo idiota - ordeno molesta para ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba la mirada carmesí del vago profesor.

Entonces Gintoki pudo ver qué no era mentira.

Realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y crecía esta nueva esperanza de enamorar a Mutsu, pero sobretodo el de sanar aquel frágil corazón.

El no se rendiría ante este desafío.

— Es significa que debes prepararte, debes saber que mi modo de conquista son 100% efectivo - bromeó y al mismo aceptaba con gusto aquel desafío que estaba al frente.

Mutsu sonrió divertida por la ocurrencia de su pretendiente.

— eso lo veremos.

* * *

 **Antes de que quieran tirar piedras les aviso que habra una segunda parte, que seria el final de esta historia. Ya que incluso está escritora se quedo inconforme a pesar que piensa que el final es justo y no se siente forzado el ginmutsu.**

 **Shizui*: Es mi OC que inventé para nuestro risita. Ya que no lo queria que se quedara con oryu-san.**


End file.
